As Long As You're Mine
by Lady Kea
Summary: Complete. MxS InuxKag Miroku is a prince and on his wedding day he recounts all the details of how he met his bride and got out of his arranged marriage to marry the girl he truly loves.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: much to my complete dismay, I don't own Inuyasha and also to my complete dismay, I probably never will...that is until I take over the world! que evil laughter**

_Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to my friend Bree, because she is always harassing me for new stuff to read so that's why I began this new fic! Yay!_

**As long as you're mine**

_**Chapter one**_

"Prince Miroku! You look so nice today!" someone says to me and I thank them without thinking

"Finally, the big day has come! Let's just hope this time nothing happens" another man says.

"Yes, let's hope" I reply

"Miroku! Let's get a move on!" Inuyasha yells at me, "Kagome just said that Sango is ready and so is everyone else!"

I nod and follow Inuyasha out of the room and into the hallway leading into the chapel. I wring my hands nervously; I wasn't expecting to be this nervous.

So much has happened to lead to this day and now that I look back on it, I don't think that anyone would believe my story if they cared to hear it. I look around the corner to the door and I know that Sango lies beyond it. The doors to the chapel open and Inuyasha and I walk to the front of the room and stand next to the priest.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asks both seriously and sarcastically

"Of course not" I reply, lying of course, but I cannot let Inuyasha know that, for I know that if he truly know how nervous I was he would never let me forget it.

The chapel doors open once more, revealing Sango, my bride and my love. She smiles at me when I make eye contact and I smile in return. She is on the arm of my father, who is escorting her down the isle and into my arms. Looking at her reminds me once more of the events leading to this wonderful day and I fear I will not be able to go any further unless I tell someone, ANYONE all that has happened.

Knowing this, I walk from my place from beside the priest, past Sango and my father and out the doors of the chapel. I return to the room I began in and sat on a couch with my head in my hands.

"The next person that comes in this room" I say to no one in particular, mostly myself, "will hear all of the events from these past months. No matter whom they are"

The door opens slightly and Sango peers in the room, "Miroku?" she asks softly, "Are you all right?"

"Sango, it's you" I say, looking up, "and I am all right"

"Then what's wrong?" she asks, walking into the room and sitting beside me on the couch, "you can tell me" she says, taking my hands in her own and gazing into my eyes.

"Do you remember everything that has happened Sango?" I ask

"No, not everything. But I do remember some things. Why do you ask?"

"Because that is why I left. No one here knows everything that has happened; only I and I needed to tell someone my account of the past moths before I can move forward with my life"

"So then tell me Miroku" she says and I know that she wants to hear everything I have to say, and not because I am the prince, but because she truly cares, "tell me everything so we can move forward with our lives, together" she squeezes my hand gently when she says together and I smile at her.

"You truly care to know?" I ask

"You said you were going to tell the next person who entered this room no matter, who they were, so why are you asking?" she asks

"How did you know I said that?"

"Your father was going to come in instead of me and when I heard you say that, I knew that I was meant to be the one you told. Because I want to listen and I want to know" she says and I know she is sincere

"Very well Sango, I will tell you and then we will be wed"

Sango smiles at me and leans back on the couch to get into a comfortable position, she knows as well as I that this may take a while.

"Where should I start?" I ask

"From the very beginning" she says, "I want to know EVERYTHING"

"Very well then, the beginning it is." I say, "Well, it started a few months ago when Inuyasha and I were trying to find a way to avoid attending a upcoming ball..."

"Miroku! Inuyasha! I need both of you to come here for a moment!" the queen called from her chambers

"Inu! Let's go!" Miroku yelled, running down the stairs of the castle, in the opposite direction of the queen's chambers.

"We are going to be in so much trouble when your mom catches us you know!" Inuyasha yelled after Miroku as they ran out of the castle, down the hill and into the village at the foot of the hill.

They stopped to catch their breath and then smiled as they looked at each other.

"You said you didn't want to go to the ball," Miroku said

"Yeah, I know that, but I didn't want to get put on your mom's shit list because of it"

"It'll be fine"

"No it won't. But we mind as well have some fun for the day while were here"

"You're right. But what can we do? We've never been here," Miroku asked, looking around the village.

"Look there" Inuyasha said, pointing towards a central area in the village.

"What? I don't see anything" he said and then walked closer. He smiled and then turned back to Inuyasha, "but I seen something now!"

"What? What do you see?"

"Look there" Miroku said, pointing at two girls, one appeared older than the other, but they were both equally beautiful.

"God dammit Miroku! Are girls all you ever think about?" Inuyasha asked, smacking Miroku on the head.

"Possibly" Miroku said with a smile and began to walk towards the girls.

"Miroku! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled and then ran after him.

"Hello" Miroku said charmingly as he approached what appeared to be the eldest of the two girls.

"Hello" she replied coldly

"Is there something the matter?" he asked

"Nothing at all, so would you please leave me alone?" she said and began to walk away

"Wait!" Miroku said, grabbing her arm, "just give me a chance, okay?" he asked

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" she asked, obviously irritated.

Miroku grinned and shook his head, "no" he replied

The girl looked to her companion, who was talking to a tall, white-haired man with dog-ears.

"Is he with you?" she asked, pointing to Inuyasha

"Yes" Miroku replied, "Does this mean you won't be leaving?"

"I suppose not," she said

"So how about you tell me your name," he said

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine"

"So...what is it?" he asked

"Sango"

**Author's note: that's kinda short but whatever. Yeah I'll give u a little sneak peak of my next chapter:**

"You know, you're really not as bad as I thought you would be" Sango said as she sat on the bench next to Miroku, "I feel like I've known you my whole life"

"Well, there is something I need to tell you" he said, "I'm a-"

"Prince Miroku! Thank goodness we found you. Your mother is furious and you and Inuyasha need to return to the castle at once" a guard said, arriving on horseback and getting off the horse so Miroku could ride.

Sango looked at Miroku with a look of pure shock and Miroku smiled and said, "I'm a prince"


	2. The Secret

**Disclaimer: nope…still don't own it.**

_Authoress' Note: I know its been forever, but if anyone still cares, I am gonna keep going with some of these. Now that they've been sitting I can think of new ideas and whatnot. So here it is._

**As Long As You're Mine**

_Chapter 2_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sango. I'm Miroku." He said, kissing her hand, which she immediately pulled away in mock-disgust.

Miroku looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha obviously flirting with the other girl, _seems like Inu is finally having some fun._ He thought and then turned back to Sango.

"Is she your sister?" he asked, pointing to Kagome.

"Well, technically no. My family died a couple years ago and Lady Higurashi took me in and has treated me like a daughter ever since."

"So she is the daughter of a Lady? Does that mean that you both are nobility?" Miroku asked, having recognized the Higurashi name in court.

Lady Higurashi's husband had died many years ago but she defied the court and never remarried. She always represented herself in the court and could keep track of her land and other affairs better than any man could. Miroku had great respect for her, but he never knew that she had children.

Sango shook her head, "Technically Kagome is, but she prefers to stay away from court business, she thinks its too corrupt to hold any truth. And I am not Lady Higurashi's daughter, my parents were demon slayers. Kagome also has a little brother. But the court frightens him, so she tries to keep her family business out of the court. Well at least that's what she has told us."

"Oh I see. That makes sense I suppose. But how would Kagome know that the court is corrupt?" he asked, playing devil's advocate.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone can see that except the pigheaded nobility. They are too busy planning their parties and indulging themselves to deal with anything else. And the nobility isn't really going anywhere either. I mean, the prince doesn't seem like he would be able to do a good job when he is king." She said with obvious passion.

Miroku was a little taken aback by her comments, _does everyone feel this way? _The asked himself,_ will I really be a bad king?_

Miroku shrugged her comments off and motioned to Sango that they sit down on a nearby fountain to talk further.

"Sango, why don't you petition Lady Higurashi to bring you to court, if you are so passionate about it?" he asked

Sango looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious? Besides the fact that I wouldn't be able to even if the Lady agreed to take me, she has done so much for me and her only wish is that we don't get caught up in court affairs. How could I possibly ask her something like that?"

"You're right, sorry for suggesting it. I was foolish."

"Yes. Yes you were. But its okay, I guess you just don't know how the court works, not many people do."

_I probably know a lot more that you think Sango._ He thought to himself.

"I always thought that the royal family was very generous and that the nobility was very…well…noble." Miroku said, trying to inconspicuously protect himself and his family.

"Hah." Sango said and opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. She shook her head and smiled, "let's talk about something else okay? Something less…political."

Miroku nodded and smiled at her, "Then what should we talk about?"

Sango shrugged and brushed the hair out of her face, "I don't know. Where are you from?"

_I can't let on that I'm actually the prince! _Miroku frantically thought to himself, _after all, she was just talking about how she dislikes the royals!_

"I live in the castle" he said finally, "my friend Inuyasha and I work for the court." He said, motioning to Inuyasha; who was still deep in conversation with Lady Higurashi's daughter.

"Oh" Sango said, blushing and instantly feeling stupid for the comments she had made earlier. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it. No need to worry. It's not like I have the power to punish you or something." He said with a chuckle.

Seeing that he was not angry, Sango joined him in laughing along with him. And she realized that for the first time in a long, long time she was really enjoying the company of someone who wasn't her family.

"You know, you're really not as bad as I thought you would be" Sango said as she sat on moved a little closer around the fountain to Miroku, "I feel like I've known you my whole life" she said with a big smile.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you" he said, "I'm the-"

"Prince Miroku! Thank goodness we found you. Your mother is furious and you and Inuyasha need to return to the castle at once" a guard said, arriving on horseback and getting off the horse so Miroku could ride.

Sango looked at Miroku with a look of both shock and disgust and all Miroku could do was simply smile and he said, "I'm the prince"

Sango immediately jumped off of the fountain and began to hurry away from him. Not wanting to lose her, Miroku ran after her.

"Prince Miroku! You need to return to the castle!" the guard yelled after him.

"I need to catch her first!" Miroku yelled back, and then ran past Inuyasha. "Inu! We need to go!" he yelled at him.

"That young man is going to get me fired one day" the guard said and mounted the horse and followed Miroku and Inuyasha as they chased after Sango.

"Sango! Please! Let me explain!" Miroku shouted as he chased her, she was a lot faster than he had anticipated. _Of course she's fast, she just told you she was a demon slayer! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Tanaka definitely had the worst timing ever! I can't afford to lose her now!_ He thought to himself and quickened his pace.

Out of seemingly nowhere Inuyasha ran past him, "Don't worry! I'll get her! You go calm down your mom!" he yelled and Miroku slowed down and waited for Tanaka to arrive with the horse. As he watched Inuyasha chase after her he began to wonder all sorts of things.

_Does she really hate the court? Does she hate me? What can I possibly do to make her look past the fact that I am the prince?_

"Your highness" Tanaka said, dismounting and bowing, "I suggest you hurry. Your mother isn't very happy that you and Master Inuyasha disappeared. And if I can suggest something…"

"Of course you may" Miroku said, mounting the horse and taking the reigns in his hands.

"Do not tell her that you ran away to talk to some peasant girls, I'm certain that wouldn't bode well."

"Thank you" Miroku said and then rode away towards the castle.

--------

_Authoress' note: I thought that was pretty good, what did you think? Here's another sneak peak from next chapter!_

-------

"I'm glad you finally decided that you would talk to me" Miroku said, "I would have been very sad if you refused to see me again. I've never met anyone like you before Sango."

Sango blushed, not used to being complimented, much less being complimented by the prince. "Thank you, your highness. I'm flattered." She said with her head bowed.

"Sango. Look at me. And call me Miroku. Pretend that we're still in the town at the fountain. Nothing has changed."

Sango nodded, "all right, and I guess there can't be any more huge surprises right?" she said jokingly.

As Sango spoke those words the door to the room opened, revealing a beautiful girl.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

Miroku looked at Sango and uneasily said, "Well…just one more surprise"


	3. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Authoress' Note: well I'm on kind of a roll now. So let's hope it continues!_

**As Long As You're Mine  
**_Chapter Three_

"Hey! Hey! Wait up stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Sango through the village. He finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to get away from Inuyasha.

"Calm down…calm down" Inuyasha said, turning back to Tanaka who had been following him and told him to return to the castle.

"Yes sir." Tanaka said, turning with a small bow and began running back towards the castle.

Sango tried to take advantage of Inuyasha's lack of attention and almost managed to pry herself free of his grip.

"Stop it!" he said, pulling her into an alley between two houses. "Listen to me for a second. Why did you run?"

"Isn't it obvious? I spend half of my day talking to a man that I legitimately liked and I had thought that I knew him somewhat. But I was wrong. He's the prince! He lied to me!" she said.

"I wouldn't think that Miroku would lie about something like that. Unless there was a reason to hide it" Inuyasha said and he could tell by the look in her eye that there was a reason Miroku had lied. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

_Damn! I feel like such an idiot. _Sango thought and then looked back to Inuyasha, "I might have said some less than complimenting things about the royals. I didn't know! I had no idea! Or else I never would have said things like that!" she said, trying to save herself.

Inuyasha just looked at her, and then shook his head. "I don't know why he would still talk to you for so long if you were saying things like that…unless…"

"Unless what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Listen, you need to come to the castle and talk to him. Let him know why you took off, he needs to know."

Sango shook her head, "I…I can't. I can't talk to him now…he's the prince"

"Did that matter before?"

"Well…no. But-"

"He is the same person. Nothing about him has changed. Now come on, you need to talk to him before the ball begins."

"Wait, can I change into something less…peasanty? I'm in no shape to go to the castle now"

"We can find you something at the castle, there's no time. Let's go"

Sango nodded and followed Inuyasha up the road towards the castle.

**With Miroku at the Castle**

Miroku took a deep breath as he held his hand up to his mother's chamber door; he was about to knock as the door was opened by a lady-in-waiting.

"Come in Miroku" he heard his mother say.

Miroku stepped into the large room, filled with ladies-in-waiting and their assorted pets. He saw his mother sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room and approached her, bowing.

"Hello mother" he said, sitting on a chair across from her.

"Hello Miroku, as you can assume I am not pleased with the actions of Inuyasha and you. What made you think you could just go to the village when there is a ball tonight?"

"I am sorry mother. We just needed a breather, it's not often we can get away from the court."

"That is unacceptable Miroku, this ball is very important. And someone very important to you will be there"

Miroku knew instantly who his mother meant. She was referring to the one person that he did not want to see that night, his betrothed.

"She'll be there?" he asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes Miroku, Koharu will be there tonight. And I am expecting you to spend time with her, not like the last ball when after one dance you and Inuyasha ran away and hid in the gardens"

Miroku chuckled to himself at that memory and then realized that his mother did not find it as entertaining as he did.

"You are dismissed Miroku, and I expect you to be ready for the ball, and I also expect you to spend the whole night there. Koharu will be arriving later tonight."

"Yes mother." Miroku said, bowing again and exiting the room.

As he walked down the hall towards his chambers all he could think of was Sango, and how he would probably never see her again. He saw a servant hurrying towards him and stopped so the servant can approach him.

"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked the man.

The servant stopped and bowed low before him. "Yes your highness, you have a visitor in your chambers waiting for you. I was sent by Master Inuyasha to tell you"

"Thank you" Miroku said, and then he hurried down the hall towards his room. _Who could it be if Inuyasha told me to hurry up?_ He thought, _it can't be Koharu…at least I hope not._

He stopped in front of his door and paused for a second before opening the door. He pushed the door open and walked into his chambers to see Sango sitting on a couch in the corner. She looked nothing like the peasant girl he had met in the village. She looked like a lady of the court and it was obvious that Inuyasha had a hand in that.

A long, dark purple dress replaced the pink and green kimono he had seen her in earlier. Her dress was simple and unadorned, her hair was fastened in a bun and the only jewelry she wore was a simple pearl necklace. She was a simple beauty, but she was the most beautiful girl Miroku had ever seen in that moment.

Not realizing that he had been standing silent, Miroku was lost in his own thoughts until Sango finally spoke.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" she asked. Standing and walking towards him.

"You look beautiful" he finally said and then shook his head and took a step towards her; "I'm glad you finally decided that you would talk to me" Miroku said, "I would have been very sad if you refused to see me again. I've never met anyone like you before Sango."

Sango blushed, not used to being complimented, much less being complimented by the prince. "Thank you, your highness. I'm flattered." She said with her head bowed.

"Sango. Look at me. And call me Miroku. Pretend that we're still in the town at the fountain. Nothing has changed."

Sango nodded, "all right, and I guess there can't be any more huge surprises right?" she said jokingly.

As Sango spoke those words there was a knock on the door and the door to the room opened, revealing a beautiful girl.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

Miroku looked at Sango and uneasily said, "Well…just one more surprise"

Sango looked at Miroku with a stare that could kill him, "Who's this?" she asked him, praying that she was only his sister.

"Sango…this is my…this is Koharu." He said finally.

Koharu looked at Miroku with an annoyed look. "What's gotten into you Miro?" she asked and then looked at Sango, "I'm Koharu and I'm Miroku's fiancée. We've been betrothed since we were born." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The words cut through Sango like a knife. And one word echoed in her head _Betrothed. Betrothed. Betrothed. _

She looked at Miroku, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry to run out on you again your highness. But I really must get home. Lady Higurashi will want to start dinner soon." She said and began walking towards the door.

Miroku caught Sango's arm as she walked past him, "Sango. Call me Miroku." He said. She nodded and he let go of her arm and she left the room.

Sango hurried down the hall towards the exit. Inuyasha was coming out of his rooms when Sango scurried past him.

"Sango! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled at her and she turned around and looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha? Why did you make me think that he cared? How could you make me come here just to find this out?" she asked him, trying not to tear up as she spoke.

Inuyasha knew automatically what she was talking about. "Koharu is here isn't she?" he asked and her face told him what he needed to know. "Sango…it's complicated."

"How complicated can it be Inuyasha! She said that they have been betrothed since they were born! How complicated can that be?"

"Sango, calm down. Just come inside and talk to me." He said, pulling her into his chambers.

**With Miroku and Koharu **

"Miro, who was that girl?" Koharu asked semi-angrily.

"She's just a girl I met today." He replied, trying to hide everything that might hint that he had feelings for her.

"Well who is she? A noble? Is she from the court? Who is this girl Miroku?"

"I met her in the village today. Inu and I sort of ran away for a while."

"Miroku…you can't act like that! You're going to be king!" Koharu scolded.

"Koharu please stop acting like this. I get enough from my mother…and I won't even start talking about my father. You're supposed to be a friend."

"No Miroku, what I'm supposed to be is your future wife." She said.

Miroku cringed to himself at the word. _Wife._ He certainly didn't want to be thinking about a wife now.

"Koharu…can I be alone for a while. I'll see you tonight at the ball." He said.

"Fine Miroku, but think about it. When you need to be king…will you be ready?" she said as she walked out the door.

Miroku sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands.

"No" he said, answering her question, "I won't be."

-------

_Authoress' Note: so how was that? R&R! And now for the sneak peak!_

------

Koharu clung to Miroku's arm. "Miroku!" she hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Remind me to hurt you later" he whispered.

"You're welcome" Inuyasha replied with a smile.


	4. The Announcment

**Disclaimer: nothing I own (that was yoda-tastic)**

_Authoress' Note: nothing much to say here…just enjoy!_

**As Long As You're Mine  
**_Chapter Four_

**With Inuyasha and Sango**

"Let me explain Sango." Inuyasha said, sitting down next to her on a couch, "Just because Miroku is betrothed to Koharu doesn't mean that he loves her. In fact, he doesn't really like her all that much. But it was out of his control, his parents have wanted to join their land with the land of Koharu's parents and a betrothal was just what they needed. Koharu is all for this marriage, but Miroku dreads getting married. But the one thing you don't want when you're a prince is to have your parents angry with you. Do you understand?"

"Well, yes. But still, he could've told me. Isn't there any way for Miroku to break off the betrothal if he is that unhappy with it?"

"He technically could. But the last thing that Miroku wants is to disobey his parents. He knows how much this marriage would help the kingdom. And to him, duty to his kingdom is more important than his own personal happiness."

"That's not fair. He should be able to marry someone he loves!" she exclaimed.

"Well, let me explain. I've have been trying to convince Miroku for the longest time to break off this engagement to pursue his own happiness but he refuses to. So I think that you can help me convince him."

"What do you mean? I'm just a peasant girl who was taken in by someone of standing…that doesn't mean I am nobility! How can I compare to a princess?" she asked.

"Just come to the ball tonight. That's all it will take. Trust me. I know how Miro looks when he is truly happy, and that's how he looked with you."

"But Inuyasha…what would I wear? I don't have anything that could possibly be suitable for a ball!"

"Don't worry about it. I can have everything taken care of. All I ask in return is that you go home and bring something back with you."

"What?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and Sango smiled, _I knew he liked her._ She thought.

Sango nodded, "All right Inuyasha. I will be back here shortly; With Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled, "All right. I'll be expecting you. Come here and I'll find someone to help you two get ready."

"Thank you" she said and exited the room.

**With Sango**

Sango had been nervous before about things, but nothing had been this nerve-wracking. She hurried along the road to the village until she finally got to her home she was relieved to find Kagome there. _At least I don't have to track her down. _She thought.

"Kagome. Come here, I have to talk to you." She called and Kagome walked outside and met Sango in the courtyard of the house.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Listen. It's a long story but all you need to know is that I need you to come with me to the ball tonight."

"WHAT!? What do you mean I need to go with you to the ball? Sango, that's crazy!"

"Kagome, this is important. Inuyasha asked me to go to the ball to help him with something. And he asked me to bring you to the ball with me."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha wants to see me?"

"Cut it out Kagome. Will you go? Please come with me"

Kagome nodded, "All right Sango. I'll go."

Sango's eyes lit up, "Thank you Kagome. Thank you."

**At The Ball That Night**

_Oh God I don't want to be here._ Miroku thought as he entered the ballroom. He looked over to his right to look at Inuyasha. _At least I'm not the only one who isn't enjoying myself._

"Oh Miro! Isn't this beautiful?" Koharu asked as she linked her arm through his left arm.

"Um…yeah Koharu. It's nice." He replied without thinking. _God Miroku, just try to enjoy yourself! It wouldn't kill you to try and have fun with Koharu. This would be so much easier if I hadn't met Sango._

It was at that moment that he noticed her. Sango and Kagome had just entered the ballroom, and they certainly made an entrance. All eyes were on them at that one moment. They were the two most beautiful people in the room.

Kagome was wearing a dress of navy blue silk trimmed with lace. You could tell that she was the daughter of a lady in that moment, because the one of the only pieces of jewelry she wore was the sapphire amulet of the Higurashi family. Her hair was pulled away slightly and curled below her shoulders and was pinned back with diamond hair clips. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who was completely captivated by her.

Sango, who was always the understated beauty, far outshined her sister by Miroku's standards. She was wearing an elegant dress of hunter green velvet and white satin. She wore the same pearl necklace she had worn earlier, with pearl earrings and bracelet. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with strands of pearls woven into her hair. She was the most beautiful person Miroku had even seen in his lifetime.

Koharu clung to Miroku's arm. "Miroku!" she hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Remind me to hurt you later" he whispered.

"You're welcome" Inuyasha replied with a smile

"Um…Koharu, I'll be right back." Miroku said, walking towards Sango and Kagome.

"Miroku!" Koharu said, grabbing his arm, "Don't do this! She's…common."

Miroku looked at Koharu and shook his head, "Koharu…just…stop" he said and walked away, Inuyasha following close behind.

-------

"Sango, they're coming over here" Kagome whispered to her sister when eyes were off of them.

"So you noticed too? Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Good…me too"

--------

Inuyasha and Miroku pushed their way through the crowds of people until they finally reached Kagome and Sango.

"Good evening your highness, Master Inuyasha" Sango said, bowing low, her "sister" following suit.

"And good evening to you Sango" Miroku replied with a warm smile, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Sango looked nervously at Inuyasha who nodded at her as he escorted Kagome to the dance floor.

"It would be an honor your highness" she said softly as she took his arm.

"Miroku" he whispered in her ear as they walked down the stairs.

"Miroku" she repeated softly, causing Miroku to smile to himself.

When they reached the dance floor a minuet had started. Miroku placed a hand on her waist and took her other hand in his as she rested her hand on his shoulder. They glided across the dance floor and Miroku could feel everyone's eyes on them. For the first time he was actually enjoying himself at a ball.

The dance ended and they separated and bowed to each other as they waited for another song to begin. As the next song began, they continued to dance. As they danced by where Koharu was sitting, Sango noticed a look that could kill being aimed right at her.

"Miroku, are you sure this is okay? I mean, Koharu doesn't look too happy." Sango whispered to him as they danced.

"Sango let me worry about Koharu. Just…enjoy yourself"

The music suddenly stopped and the king and queen rose to address the crowd. "First of all we would like to thank everyone for coming tonight." The king said, "And since because we are all here together, the queen and I would like to make a very important announcement regarding our son, Prince Miroku."

"Miroku…what is this all about?" Sango asked.

"I...I have no idea." He replied, just as confused as she was. He looked to Koharu who was wearing a smug look as her number one accessory.

"We have decided that our son and Princess Koharu will finally marry. The wedding will take place in one week and all are invited. We hope to see you there" the king finished.

"Miroku…" Sango said, looking at Miroku.

Miroku looked once more at Koharu and his parents, turned from Sango and walked out the doors into the gardens.

-------

_Authoress' Note: Oooh! Plot twist! And now for a sneaky peak!_

--------

"I do." Miroku said, to the complete shock of almost everyone present, "I do. I do!"


	5. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…and I prolly never will**

_Authoress' Note: well let's see here…Miroku has just found out that he's getting married in a week…what will happen next?!?_

**As Long As You're Mine  
**_Chapter Five_

Sango looked to Inuyasha and Kagome, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"What do we do Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Follow him, that's what" he replied and the three of them headed out of the doors and into the gardens after Miroku.

They walked into the vast gardens, which had been lavishly decorated and lighted for the ball. Sango looked around in awe, everything was gorgeous. _Maybe I was wrong about the royals…_ she thought.

Inuyasha knew exactly where to find Miroku; in the same place where they always hid as children. And that's exactly where Miroku was. He was sitting at the base of a statue, looking sadder than Inuyasha had ever seen him before.

"Miro?" Inuyasha asked, approaching him slowly.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and shook his head, "Inu…I was okay with this betrothal thing before…but now…"

"Miroku, you can still stop this. Just say no. Tell your parents you're not okay with this."

"I can't do that Inu, you know that"

Inuyasha nodded, "I understand Miroku…we'll leave you alone."

As Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango turned to leave Miroku alone Sango felt something tug on the hem of her dress. She turned back to try and pull it free she saw that Miroku was holding on to her dress. He had a look in his eye that asked her to stay without even saying anything.

"Kag, Inuyasha. I'm going to stay out here for a bit. Don't wait up." She called to them.

Sango turned back to Miroku and sat down on the ground next to him.

"You're going to get your dress dirty if you sit on the ground" she heard him mumble.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Miroku, I don't care. Let's not worry about me, or my dress. Let's just talk."

He nodded and then put his head in his hands. Sango placed her hand softly on his back as a sign of reassurance and he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I really am. I know this isn't what you wanted." She said, trying to comfort him, "and I know that isn't much comfort. But I hope it helps."

He looked up at her and nodded, "thank you Sango. Really. But I don't think anything is going to help right now. And as much as it hurts me to say this right now, and as much as I don't want to say this right now…I don't think I should see you again."

Sango was surprised but at the same time she had expected it. She began to stand up and brush her dress off and began walking back inside. She stopped and turned around before Miroku was out of sight.

"Have a good life Miroku." she said, and then walked inside.

Once inside Sango immediately found Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I'm going home." She told them, "I'll change out of this dress and leave it in your room Inuyasha. Thank you for everything."

"Just…keep it." He told her.

"Thanks" she mumbled and left the room.

---------

That whole next week was the worst week of Sango's life. Not only did she have to try and forget about the only guy that she ever had feelings for, but she also had to watch Kagome float around the house. She was happy for her "sister" but it was still hard to show it because Kagome got to be happy and with the one she was falling for while Sango's prince was getting married that day.

Sango was out in the courtyard washing clothing when Kagome came out of the house dressed for the wedding.

"Are you sure you aren't coming?" Kagome asked her and Sango gave her a look that answered hat question.

"Kagome, do you honestly think I'm going to go watch Miroku get married against his will? I don't think so. Just…enjoy. I'll see you tonight." She said and returned to her work.

"All right. Goodbye Sango"

"Bye Kagome" Sango replied coldly and Kagome walked out the front gate and walked up the path to the castle.

---------

"Excited?" Inuyasha asked, peeking his head into Miroku's room.

Miroku turned around and looked at Inuyasha, "Not so much excited as…incredibly dreading it."

Inuyasha looked at his best friend. He could see how upset Miroku was and he felt sorry for him. Inuyasha then realized that Miroku was doing what was expected of him, which is what comes from being born into royalty. Inuyasha was a person of standing, but he was still permitted to marry who he wanted, and he wished that Miroku was able to do the same. Although he knew that it was impossible.

"I'll see you outside Miro. Everything will be fine" Inuyasha said, patting Miroku on the shoulder as he left the room.

_Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine._ Miroku thought to reassure himself, even though he knew that that was not the fact. He wished that Sango was there, just seeing her face would have made everything better. But he knew that there was no way he would see her, not after what he had said to her.

There was a knock on the door and Miroku turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. "It's time. Are you ready?" he asked.

Miroku stood and walked towards his father. _No, I'm not ready. _He thought. "Yes, I'm ready" he told his father and they walked out of the room together.

The hallway, which had always seemed miles long, was somehow shorter today, much to Miroku's distaste.

The doors to the chapel opened and Miroku walked down the aisle and took his place between the priest and Inuyasha.

"Ready?" Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Not at all" he whispered back.

At that moment the chapel doors swung open again, revealing Koharu; looking more beautiful than Miroku had ever seen her, but that didn't make this moment any less dreadful to him.

She walked down the aisle as the whole room rose. She took her place beside Miroku, who stepped out from beside Inuyasha.

The priest opened The Bible and began to read. "We are gathered here today to join Prince Miroku and Princess Koharu in Holy matrimony. If anyone has reason why these two should not wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest paused for formality and no one spoke. Until out of no where they heard someone speak.

"I do." Miroku said softly, to the complete shock of almost everyone present. Then he began to say it louder "I do. I do!"

Koharu turned to Miroku with a look of complete shock, "Miroku! What do you mean!?" she exclaimed.

Miroku looked at her, "Koharu…I'm sorry but I...just can't do this." And with that he turned from the altar and walked down the aisle.

"Miroku!" the king boomed, "Where are you going?!"

Miroku, with his hand on the doorknob, looked back at his father, "I don't know" he replied coolly and then he pushed the door open and walked out of the chapel.

_Authoress' Note: Ooh! Yet another plot twist! Haha…except I bet you all saw that coming…let's hope it was s surprise. I would hate to become predictable. And once again, it's time for the sneak peak!_

-------

"I do."


	6. The Ending

_**Disclaimer: still don't own it!**_

_Authoress' Note: this is it guys, I think we're in for the home stretch. So I hope you enjoy it and you've enjoyed everything else! Thanks for reading!_

**As Long As You're Mine  
**_Chapter Six_

Sango was sitting in the courtyard when Kagome and Inuyasha returned.

"Kagome! And…Inuyasha!" she stood up and began walking towards them, "What are you doing here? What about the wedding?" Sango asked, not knowing what was going on.

"You will never believe what happened Sango! Miroku! He…"

"I think I should tell her Kagome."

The three of them turned around to see Miroku, still dressed for the wedding, standing in the archway of the courtyard. He walked over to them and they all stood in silence for a while.

"Um, Kagome, would you mind showing me around here?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to find a reason to leave Sango and Miroku alone.

Kagome immediately knew what he was trying to do, "Of course. Let's start inside." She said and the two of them walked into the house.

Sango didn't know what to say to Miroku. She had no idea why he was there and she had no idea why Inuyasha and Kagome would have left them alone. She searched her mind for something to say until she finally said, "Do you want to sit down?" motioning to the front porch.

Miroku nodded and the two of them sat down next to each other on the porch. After a few more minute of awkward silence Sango could not take it anymore.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here? Why you aren't married?" she asked

"It's a long story" he said.

"Well…I have all day." She said, "I want to know Miroku."

"I walked out" he said.

"That's all? That doesn't seem like that long of a story Miroku."

"I guess you're right."

"But why did you leave? I thought that you were going to do you duty to your country without worrying about what you wanted." She asked.

"Well, something made me change my mind about that. Something made me want to pursue my own happiness and finally gave me to the courage to stand up to my parents and do what I wanted to do."

"What was it?"

"I met you Sango. And you changed my mind." He said and he could see her instantly turn beet red, "Is there something wrong Sango? Did I saw something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing wrong. But I'm just trying to understand how you called off your wedding because you met me. I mean it's not like you want to-"

"Marry you?" Miroku finished for her. "Sango, you are different from any girl I've ever met. You're passionate ad driven and you speak your mind and you can't find people like you in the court. So I want to change that. I would be honored if you would marry me." He said, pulling a ring out of his pocket and holding it out to her.

"Where…where did you get that? Did you take it from Koharu? Please tell me you didn't Miroku." she said, not wanting to answer his question right away.

"This was my mothers, she told me to give it to the girl I wanted to marry."

"But…Koharu…"

"Sango. YOU are the girl I want to marry. So will you marry me?" he asked again.

Sango stared at him for a while before nodding, "Yes Miroku. I will marry you."

Miroku slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear.

---------

"That's everything?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded, "That's everything. Quite a story isn't it?"

Sango smiled, "A regular fairy tale. Now are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I am" he replied, "And there will be no objections this time. I promise." He said with a smile.

"All right. I'll see you in the chapel" Sango said, walking out of the room.

Miroku sighed and stood up and walked towards the chapel. He walked through the doors and took his place for the second time that day and waiting for Sango to enter once again.

The doors opened and Sango began to walk down the aisle alongside his father and when she finally reached him he couldn't wait to marry her. He took her hand in his and they stood together as one in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony. Now if anyone here has just cause as to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Okay. Prince Miroku, do you take Sango to be your lawfully wedded life? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, til death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Miroku said, smiling at Sango.

"And Sango, do you take Prince Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, til death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sango said.

They slid the rings onto each others fingers and then turned to face the priest once more.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Miroku took Sango into his arms and pressed his lips to Sango's. their long awaited first kiss was more than either of them had imagined, full of more love and passion than anything either of them ha experienced.

The kiss broke and they turned to face the crowd.

"I present to you all, Prince Miroku and Princess Sango." The priest said. The crowd stood as they exited the chapel, ready to start a new life together.

They walked down the hall towards the door to the gardens. Once outside they saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing there waiting for them.

"Congratulations" Inuyasha said, hugging his friend.

"Sango! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said, diving into her "sisters" arms.

"Thank you." They both said, unable to stop smiling.

"We have something to tell you two." Inuyasha said, "We're getting married"

"WHAT! Oh Kagome!" Sango said, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing" Inuyasha explained, "I guess you guys inspired us."

"Well, sorry to cut this happy moment short, but we need to go back to get ready for the honeymoon" Miroku said, putting his hand on Sango's waist and leading her back to the castle.

"Have fun!" Kagome called as they walked away.

"Are you ready for this?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Ready for what?"

"Life"

Miroku smiled and shook his head, "Not at all. But I know that with you here with me I will be able to handle it."

"I love you Miroku."

Miroku leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

**The End**


	7. Authoress' Note

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_**Okay guys. I got the idea to maybe do a sequel type thing for this story. Like a "where are they now after a couple years?" thing. But unless there is a desire for it, I'm not going. To let me know if you're interested in reading more!**_

_**Until Then,**_

♥_**Lioness Kea**_


End file.
